


carved into my skin

by justanexercise



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: The first (or last) words your soulmate says to you are inked on your skin.Soulmate ficlets for Dani/Grace in all ways.One-shot chapters AU
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	1. that thing is not your father / what’s your name

Dani is one of the lucky ones.

She has a soul mark.

She is 8 years old. Sleepy. Barely able to open her eyes as she gets ready for school.

“Mija!”

Dani hums, rubbing her eyes. Her mother putters around, grabbing her backpack and her clothes.

“¿Qué haces?” Her mother says. “¡Vamos a llegar tarde!”

That doesn’t matter. Dani doesn’t want to go to school anyways. If she’s late maybe she won’t have to.

“Dani!”

Dani groans, yanking her shirt over her head and grabbing the shirt her mother hands her. Her mother doesn’t let go of the shirt. Dani blinks, the sleepiness fading.

Her mother is stock still, eyes wide, watering, hand over her mouth.

“Mami?” Dani waves her hands in front of her mother’s face.

“Oh, Dani.” Her mother is crying and hugging her.

Dani asks her, repeatedly what’s wrong. Her mother doesn’t reply, she’s laughing now, holding Dani’s face. Dani is left along in the room when her mother runs to get her father.

And Dani looks down, she sees dark lines of script along her ribcage.

Dani’s eyes widen.

A soul mark.

One so _deep_. So dark.

Whoever says those words, says them with such ferocity.

Dani can’t read it.

Her mother comes back with her father, excitedly pointing at her.

They celebrate, the commotion waking up Diego, who at least doesn’t have to go to school. Though Dani doesn’t either now that they’re celebrating. That’s really all she cares about at that age.

The politics of her soul mark, don’t impact her until she’s older.

-

Grace is born lucky.

That’s what the doctors say.

Beating so many odds.

With an entire generation with such few marks. Grace is born with the dark ink on her stomach. It’s too small for them to read, but it’s undoubtedly a soul mark, not a birth mark.

Her parents tell her to hide it, to not broadcast that she has a mark.

(There are those who prey on the marked.)

Grace doesn’t understand why, not until she gets the special class on soul marks.

She learns, of the existence of soul mates.

The first words that they say to you.

Grace scratches her stomach.

** _what’s your name_ **

It’s light. The lines so thin, so fine. Whoever says that to her, says it with such delicacy.

She learns then, that her generation is another Markless.

It happened once in the 1990s. Thirty years ago. An entire generation of people who just didn’t have marks.

Until one day, it all appeared.

The whole world celebrates that day.

Her teacher is optimistic, that it will happen again. Just God or the Universe, giving them another surprise.

Grace places a palm over her stomach.

She feels uneasy.

-

Dani has a moment alone with Grace, now that Sarah’s in the bathroom.

She sits at the edge of the bed, watching her. Her eyes map out the silver lines all across Grace’s skin. She reaches out, touching Grace’s overheated skin. She can’t feel the lines. Whatever healed it, it’s done very well knitting her skin back together, it only shows what’s been done to her.

She has to know.

It’s taboo.

To look. To try to find it.

But she has to know.

Dani feels her own mark burning her skin.

Now that she can think.

She remembers what Grace had said to her. That thing that tried to kill her. The Rev-9. The machine.

That thing that wasn’t her father.

Who else would say such a thing to her?

Dani looks over her shoulder, sees that the bathroom door is still closed. She shouldn’t.

But she does.

Dani touches the bottom of Grace’s damp shirt, slowly peeling it up. She sees more silver lines. She peeks under it, partially looking away at the soft swell of Grace’s breasts. But in the corner of her vision, she can see pale pink lines. Dani folds the shirt over, numbers.

Those aren’t soul marks.

Dani’s stomach falls.

Grace has so many scars. So many things done to her.

She almost looks away.

When she sees it.

Small, fine print on her stomach. Dani squints.

** _what’s your name_ **

Oh.

Dani smooths the shirt back down, tossing a few ice cubes on top of Grace’s stomach.

Even after all the heartache today.

Dani had hoped…maybe.

Life just isn’t like that.

Or.

Dani’s heart stutters.

The worst of all.

That maybe Grace is _her_ soulmate. But she isn’t Grace’s.

(It’s ironic, that Grace holds the shard right at her soul mark, helping Dani pierce her stomach.)

-

One day at a time.

That’s how Dani survives.

She makes her way up the ruins, waving her soldiers down.

She’s got this one.

She hears the commotion inside, hoping they keep it down before anymore Legion air craft scouts.

Scavengers.

Hunting a child for food.

The dark side of humanity.

At least these don’t resort to cannibalism. Yet.

Dani disarms them quickly, her passionate speech about Legion has them at least stop fighting. Or she supposes it’s their survival instinct kicking in. One, she defeated them all singlehandedly barely breaking a sweat. And two, Legion is scouting this area.

More commotion equals death.

Dani kneels, this one though...

Dani makes herself small, she smiles.

“What’s your name?”

“Grace.”

It can’t be.

Dani’s smile falls.

Can it?

Dani tugs the hood down.

That familiar jagged cut of hair.

The eyes.

It’s her.

Dani’s heart swells.

And Grace is looking at her like she’s her salvation. Like she’s the one.

“I’m Daniella. Dani.”

Dani helps her up.

Grace follows her.

There’s hope again.

And dread.

She won’t let Grace die for her this time.

Her heart sinks for a moment.

Because her Grace, had that soul mark as well.

Dani holds a hand out to Grace, helping her down the rubble.

No.

Fuck Fate.

This time, it’s going to be different.

-


	2. Is that my cat? / I didn’t steal your cat

** **

-

“Taquito?”

Dani yanks her jacket over her arms, searching for her dog that normally slobbers her with kisses before she has to leave. “¿Dónde estás?”

She spots him by the window, paws up, tail wagging. She rubs his head, peering out with him. “Oh what’s got you so excited huh? Another puppy?” She makes cooing noises, trying to follow his eye line. “Huh.” She blinks. There’s a cat in their neighbors window, sunbathing.

That’s new.

“Dani!” Diego rushes out, a piece of bread held between his teeth.

“Bye Taquito,” Dani says, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before rushing out with Diego.

“Hey did you see the new neighbor?” Diego whistles, standing next to Dani in the crowded bus.

By his grin, Dani knows that the new neighbor, is a girl. And probably a very hot one at that.

“The one across the apartment?”

“Yea!”

“You mean the new cat?’ Dani says, ribbing him.

“No I meant—wait.” His eyes go wide. “A cat? There’s a cat?”

Shit. Dani backpedals. “No—“

“A cat?” He hisses again and again.

“Diego there are literally thousands of cats around us.”

“Okay but—“

“No.” Dani rolls her eyes. “We’re not doing this again.”

Diego pouts, but lets it go. They have to get off the bus anyways.

Though Dani adamantly refuses to let her mark dictate her life.

She can’t help the small flutter of excitement with every cat she meets.

It still leads to disappointment.

And her parents finding her with random stray cats.

They get her a dog instead.

She wouldn’t trade Taquito for anything, but sometimes…

Dani sighs, looking out the window with Taquito. The cat is there sunbathing again. Taquito makes whining noises pawing at the window. Dani laughs at his obsession with that cat.

Until she catches a glimpse of the new neighbor. Pulling the curtains apart and giving her cat a belly rub.

Dani’s breath catches.

What deity gives arms like that?

She admires even more when the woman picks up her cat in her arms and the cat goes straight up onto her shoulders.

Taquito whines again, his friend disappearing.

Dani shakes her head, giving Taquito a firm petting.

\---

Dani mostly forgets about attractive new neighbors and cats. Mostly because she’s been having to come in and stay late for the new order. Someone high up fucked up the order number and now they’re behind. Dani yawns, glad that it’s her last day of over time and she can finally rest.

The next pay check will be nice.

But she enjoys having her sleep.

Dani grumbles, almost tripping as she yanks off her boots and turns on the light.

Diego mumbles behind her and just walks into the curtain separating his alcove from the living room. She hears him thud on the bed.

She would also like to just fall into bed.

Dani yawns, making her way to her bedroom, her mouth hangs open mid-yawn.

Taquito greets her with a small bork, his tail wagging.

She’s looking at the black hole of fur on top of him.

A cat.

A black cat.

The neighbor’s black cat.

Dani rubs her eyes. It’s just a black scarf right?

She sits at the edge of her bed and pokes the cat’s butt.

The cat turns and stretches its paws out.

Oh.

It’s a real cat.

“¿Como te llamas?” Dani finds the collar, reaching to flip the tag over. “Trash…bag?”

Dani blinks. Surely, it’s either a joke or her English needs some serious brushing up. The cat purrs, rubbing its head all over Dani’s arm, aggressively showing affection.

Dani smiles, gathering the cat in her arms. “You’re too cute to be called trash.” Dani scratches it behind the ears.

All fatigue leaves her at the cuteness, and Taquito laying his head over Dani’s knee as he snuffs at the cat.

Dani’s drifting off with two fluff balls around her when a frantic knock on her door makes her spring awake. She looks at the time, almost 3 in the morning.

There’s movies about these, probably a killer. No way she’s going to answer that.

The knocking grows louder.

Dani stumbles out, the cat jumping off her and onto Taquito. Even with the loud knocking, Diego’s snores are louder.

Dani grabs a rolling pin from the kitchen and tip toes up to look through the peephole.

Oh.

It’s the neighbor….

Whose cat is currently on Taquito.

Crap.

Dani opens the door, ready to make an explanation when the girl looks passed her.

“_Is that my cat_?”

“_I didn’t steal your cat.”_

That’s the best thing she could come up with. She didn’t steal the cat! She found it here!

The woman turns, eyes wide. “Oh.”

Dani smiles shyly, twirling the rolling pin in her hands. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

They smile dopily at each other.

Until Trashbag launches herself at the woman’s chest.

“Trash!” The woman laughs, holding her cat in the air. “How’d you get here huh?”

Taquito nudges forward, laying is paws on the woman’s stomach. “Hi there, what’s your name?”

“Taquito. His name. It’s Taquito.”

The woman looks at her now, shy. “And you’re….?”

“Daniela. Dani.”

“Grace. My name is Grace.”

Dani steps forward. “Hi Grace.”

Grace edges closer, her cat dropping to the ground when they get close enough to squish her.

They don’t see Trash glaring at them.

Dani tiptoes up, holding onto Grace’s shoulders.

“What the hell?” Diego yawns, looking at the cat pawing at his feet. “When did we get a cat?”

“She stole my cat,” Grace says cheekily.

And Dani swats her stomach.

She did not steal her cat.

She kind of wishes she did, if only to meet Grace sooner.


	3. I want a tall blonde / (Surprise)

“You sure you got that?” Sarah mumbles, turning the potted plant. She walks back, framing it with her hands. “Think you need that tattooed on you?”

Grace huffs. “I can take a coffee order.”

“Uh huh.” Sarah hums, unconvinced. She turns the potted plant back again.

“Thought you were going for the dive bar look.” Grace raises an eyebrow at the other plants lining the floor, ready to be used as decoration in the newly renovated bar.

“Kyle wanted a fresher look,” Sarah shakes her head. “Said it was too depressing.”

Grace chuckles. “Don’t think plants are going to cut it.”

Sarah flips her off. “Get my goddamn coffee.”

“Alright, I’m going.” Grace hops off the counter, snagging her jean jacket from the seat. She gestures to the empty bar around her. “You go have fun with…decorating.”

Sarah mumbles again, leaving the potted plant where it is and studies the written menu on the chalkboard.

Grace shakes her head, she’s probably going to come back to the plants suddenly all black and dying.

She finds the closest Starbucks, and promptly rolls her eyes at the long line. It’s the afternoon, nearing dinner time. There should not be people getting coffee this late.

Her boss is another story.

That woman runs on caffeine and booze.

Though her order says otherwise.

Grace freezes. She’s third in line, almost at the register.

Fuck.

“Tall…” Grace mumbles. “Macchiato?”

She looks at the menu, hoping for a clue. Her eyes land on the new seasonal drinks laden with sugar. Okay maybe she should’ve written it down. She swallows, next in line. Oh gosh.

The cashier waves her over.

And Grace is struck even dumber.

She’s cute. So cute.

Green apron, welcoming smile…

Grace glances up at the menu again and orders the first thing she sees.

“I want a tall blonde…” Grace blinks. What was it Sarah wanted again?

The girl, Dani by her nametag blinks, smile slowly dropping.

Dani just stares.

Grace blanks. Fuck. A tall blonde …what was it??? Maybe she should text Sarah. As Grace goes to grab her phone, Dani reaches out and grabs her jacket, yanking her down to her eye level. Fumbling, Grace braces on the counter, wide-eyed.

“Motherfucker, if you’re not my soulmate I’m going to kick your ass right here.”

“Oh…” Grace reddens. “Wow…hi….yes…I mean…what?”

Dani tightens her grip.

Grace’s mind fizzles.

Fuck this is her _soulmate_.

What did she say again?

Sarah’s order!

Tall blonde espresso.

Tall….

Blonde…

Oh no.

Grace chokes. “Oh god I am so sorry.”

Dani raises an eyebrow and lets her go.

Grace almost whimpers, she liked Dani close.

“You know…” Dani looks her up and down, regarding her. “You made me really hate tall blondes.”

Grace flushes, sputters.

“But I think I’ll make an exception for you.”

//

Sarah’s annoyed when Grace comes back without her coffee.

How hard is it to get a tall blonde latte?


	4. First day?

They must be desperate to hire her.

Grace muses, giving cursory nods to the workers swiping in their badges.

She sees the more minimum wage lowest paid workers with darker skin, while the one with suits coming in are as pale as her.

She amends her thought.

Classic racism it is.

Still, this is her fourth job in a month. She tucks her hand over her belt, hand right over her soul mark. Her skin is warmer these days.

Grace takes a bit of a patrol around the turnstiles, while her fellow guards discreetly check their phones, watching a soccer match.

Her hand twitches, a sudden urge to smack their heads. She shakes it away.

Too busy with putting her urge to kill away, she doesn’t move away in time and takes a step back when someone bumps into her.

Grace holds her hands out, steadying her. She smiles, her hands warm. Her words die in her mouth.

The woman returns her smile, a bit bashful. She takes in Grace’s presence and tilts her head.

“First day here?”

Grace blanks.

The woman continues, “I haven’t seen you around here before” she squints at her nametag, “Grace.”

Grace still stares, eyes wide.

She doesn’t get to speak.

The line of workers shouting at them to move forward, they’re blocking the way.

Grace takes Dani’s hands and tug her further in.

The woman stumbles along. “Hey!”

They stop and Grace shakes her head. “Do you have any idea how many first days I’ve had?”

Now Grace looks lower at her name tag. Daniela. A dopey smile spreads across her face. “Daniela.”

“Dani.” She corrects.

Grace rubs the back of her neck. “Dani. Hi.”

Dani blinks, stepping forward. “And do you know how many newbies I introduced myself to?”

“Uhm…” Grace’s brain halts again.

“Come on.” Dani takes her hand, tugging her to the exit.

“Hey!” Grace’s supervisor calls out. “Where—“

“Soulmate time off!” Dani calls over her shoulder.

Grace’s neck reddens at the cheers around her.

Doesn’t matter when Dani is pulling her forward.

Though maybe she’ll be keeping this job afterall.


End file.
